Le bouffon et le serpent
by kyrine
Summary: Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était retenue captive par le bouffon. Que lui voulait-il ? Sa détention faisait-elle partie d'un complot provenant du groupe rivale ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'évader et avant que les jeux de l'arène" league of legends" ne commencent…
1. Chapter 1

**Notre:** Hello! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire pour mieux tomber tomber tralalala... Cette fois-ci, pas de Harry Potter, mais plutôt du League of ^^. C'est bien la première fois que je m'attaque à ce fandom, on verra bien ce que ça donne. Je sais aussi qu'il y a sans doute beaucoup de coquilles que je n'ai pas vue hélas , mais je ferais de mon mieux pour les corriger si vous me les soulignait =). Sur ce, je dit bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de League of legends ainsi que leur histoire personnelle ne m'appartiennent pas

**Ps:** Petite précision, les flash back seront en italique.

**Pps:** Quelques personnages seront OOC.

* * *

**Chapitre I **

Il y avait à Demacia, une prison célèbre pour son architecture souterraine qui privait les bagnards de toute lumière solaire. Le pénitencier comportait trois étages et plusieurs centaines de cellules, dont l'une était spécialement surveillée par l'infâme Shaco. Et parmi ces cachots, certain d'entre eux étaient creusés dans des parois de terre meuble, tout en étant fermé par des barreaux d'argent ensorcelé de façon à se resserrer à la moindre mauvaise intension de la part des prisonniers. Les descriptions faites, revenons donc à nos protagonistes. Pourquoi donc le clown devait-il monter la garde me demanderez-vous. Et bien parce que la personne sur laquelle le bouffon gardait un œil, avait une importance bien particulière pour son équipe. Il s'agissait en effet de la "fameuse" Cassiopeaia. Connue pour être une hybride mi-femme mi-serpent mi-poison, cet être dénaturée par un sortilège mal invoqué, avait pourtant été autrefois belle, mais voilà, une fois que malchance avait trouvé sa proie, elle ne la quittait pas de sitôt.

\- Hé, le gardien aux dents pointues, soit tu me rapportes de la bouffe, soit tu me bouffes, mais bouge tes fesses ou je te bouffe!

\- ...

\- Et arrête de me regarder avec cet air de névrosé psychotique coincé du bulbe, ça me fout les boules... Même si je n'en possède pas vraiment... Rajouta-t-elle de plus en plus énervée.

Silencieux, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Shaco éclata soudainement de rire. Un rire sadique, un rire à vous glacer le sang, un rire puissant qui par les échos auxquelles il donnait lieu, réussissait à envahir tout l'étage dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Voilà maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il l'avait capturée lors d'une nuit de nouvelle lune, moment où les pouvoirs de Cassiopeia étaient au plus bas de leurs puissances. Près d'une semaine qu'elle croupissait dans ce trou à rat, plongée dans une obscurité malsaine et subissant la chaleur étouffante de la geôle. Lui, le plus fort des cinq avait été chargé par ses coéquipiers du moment de la retenir captive le temps d'un jeu. Au départ furieux de ne pouvoir donner libre cours à sa folie lors des jeux de l'arène "league of legendes" Shaco au fur et à mesure du temps passé à observer toute la maladresse et la bêtise que donnait à voir la jeune femme par ses innombrables tentatives de fuite, se prit d'un curieux intérêt pour sa prisonnière.

Car voilà, Cassiopeia n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire en restant sagement assise dans un cachot, pour le plus grand plaisir de notre sadique du jour. Depuis tout ce temps passé en cellule, la pauvre jeune femme avait mise en exécution plusieurs plans d'évasion. Dès les premiers jours déjà, en son esprit fugace se donnaient bataille des schémas plus tordus les uns que les autres. A vrai dire, les tentatives d'évasion de la petite Cassio comme Shaco aimait l'appeler maintenant étaient si amusantes qu'il en avait oublié sa frustration de ne pouvoir participer aux jeux.

**OOOOOO**

_Cette nuit là, les coéquipiers de la jeune femme avaient organisé un feu de camp dans la forêt non loin du village, afin de fêter une précédente victoire. Toute joyeuse de pouvoir participer à ce type d'événement, Cassiopeia s'était mise sur son trente et un. Après plusieurs danses et séances de beuveries, les quatre équipiers de la jeune femme rentrèrent chez eux. Elle savait bien que rester seule dans cette forêt la nuit était une mauvaise idée, mais elle avait insisté auprès des autres pour qu'on la laisse un peu seule. Elle voulait regarder les étoiles et s'allonger un moment dans l'herbe, afin de profiter de la tranquillité de la nuit. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant, elle entendit une branche craquait derrière elle. Croyant que l'un de ses camarades s'en était retourné pour la dissuader de rester plus longtemps, Cassiopeia ne se retourna pas._

_\- Je vous ai dis de ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi, je suis capable de rentrer et de me défendre toute seule. S'exclama-t-elle de vive voix._

_Silence lui répondit. Supposant qu'on s'était retiré, Cassiopeia se releva, puis s'en retourna à son observation. Désormais debout, elle pouvait profiter pleinement de l'air frais de la forêt. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de prendre la direction de son village, Shaco sortit de derrière les arbres signalant ainsi le début de la chasse. Il ne fallut que quelque seconde à Cassiopeia pour comprendre dans quel genre de situation elle se trouvait, savant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance sans lueur de la lune, la jeune femme s'abandonna à sa dernière chance: la course._

_Le bouffon souriait à pleine dent. Ah, comme il attendait ce moment, sa proie prenait de l'avance, mais peu l'importait, il aimait chasser. La tension de celle qu'il avait ciblé était à son comble, il entendait d'ici son cœur battre à tout rompre et sentait l'odeur du sang qui s'écoulait le long des écorchures que laissait les branches d'arbres sur la peau de Cassiopeia. Son excitation réveilla ses anciens instincts de chasseur. Tous ses muscles étaient en émois, des frissons de plaisir parcourraient son échine et ses dents frictionnèrent entre elles comme un couteau sur une pierre à aiguiser… _

_Elle avait pris maintenant assez d'avance, la traque pouvait commencer._

_Ah, comme il aimait courir contre le vent. Elle avait peur, il le sentait et l''effroi de la créature ne faisait qu'accroître son désir de la poursuivre. Sa vitesse était telle qu'il réussissait déjà à entrevoir une longue et délicate queue écaillée, serpentant sur les feuilles mortes de l'automne. Il n'était plus très loin de sa cible et c'est pour cela qu'alléché par l'odeur de la peur, il se mit à accélérer de plus belle._

_De son côté, sentant que le fou était sur le point de la rattraper Cassiopeia essaya tant bien que mal d'accentuer sa course, mais en vain._

**OOOOOO**

Plus le temps passait et plus Cassiopéia était désespérée par ses tentatives de fuites ratées. Elle avait pourtant eu de bonnes idées, hélas son gardien était plus malin. Il l'avait surpris et remit un nombre plus que correct en cachot. Elle avait creusé, usée de maléfice, de poison tout ce qui lui passait sur la main, mais rien n'avait réussi à venir à bout du bouffon.

**OOOOOO**

_Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était retenue captive par le bouffon. Que lui voulait-il ? Sa capture faisait-elle partie d'un complot provenant du groupe rivale ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'évader et avant que les jeux de l'arène" league of legends" ne commencent… _

_\- Hey le bouffon, où m'as-tu amené ? C'est quoi cette prison ?_

\- …

_\- Bon sang est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te décider à parler ? C'est fatiguant à la fin, ça dois bien faire deux jours que je cause toute seule ! Roh, et puis zut, si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais parler toute seule. Au moins ça me tiendra occupée. Ce n'est pas que l'endroit n'est pas charmant, mais si en fait, puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ici. Tiens, tu n'aurais pas un jeu de carte sur toi ? Tu es un bouffon non ? Tu dois connaître quelques tours ? Rohhh, allez, ne fait pas ton radin de service …_

_Pourquoi ce bouffon ne parlait-il pas ? Etait-il muet ? Oh et puis que le diable l'emporte, s'il ne voulait pas parler c'était son problème. Peut être se relâcherait-il cette nuit. Il fallait de toute façon qu'elle attende le moment propice. Oui, le moment où ce bouffon baissera sa garde par fatigue... Pendant ce temps-là, elle pouvait toujours s'amuser à l'exaspérer et à l'embêter avec ces phrases sans queues ni têtes._

_Shaco était là assis sur son tabouret, accoudé à la petite table en bois que l'on avait disposé devant le cachot de Cassiopeia. La traque maintenant fini, le bouffon senti l'ennui le gagner. Et alors que Cassiopeia commençait à s'essouffler de son discours qui lui semblait quasi interminable, le bouffon piqua du nez, ce que Cassiopeia ne manqua pas de remarquer._

_C'était là sa chance ! Elle savait les barreaux solides, mais rien ne pouvait résister à son jet acide. Le seul problème était la vitesse à laquelle le fer fondait… Un jet correspondait à environ dix voir quinze millimètres de fer fondu. Humm que dire, cela était ridicule, mais Cassiopeia ne désespéra pas et continua son entreprise. Ce n'est finalement qu'au bout de trois heures qu'elle eut assez fait fondre le métal pour se hisser hors de sa cellule. Heureuse, mais néanmoins épuisée par tout les sort quelle avait lancé, Cassiopeia vidée de toute son énergie, dus serpenter jusqu'au bouffon afin de lui prendre les clés des grandes portes de la prison… _

_Malheureusement pour elle, Shaco ne dormait jamais réellement. Certes, le cerveau retourné par Cassiopeia, il s'était affalé sur la table et avait fermé les yeux, mais ne s'était pas endormi. Considérant qu'elle lui était de toute façon inférieure en force et en vitesse en un contre un, il s'était laissé aller à la nonchalance. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le silence, qu'il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas mordu la langue à force de parler toute seule. Et tandis qu'il allait relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle était en train de mijoter, Cassiopeia reprit la parole, ou plutôt se mit à râler contre les barreaux. _

_Curieux, le bouffon entrouvrit légèrement l'œil de façon à ce qu'elle ne le remarque pas et vit qu'elle était en train d'user d'un de ses sortilèges pour faire fondre le fer qui la retenait prisonnière. Hum, Allait-elle malgré tout continué son entreprise tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus de magie à force ? De plus en plus qu'intrigué par sa captive et la façon dont elle allait essayer de s'évader, Shaco ne bougea pas et la laissa faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle essaya de lui prendre les clés des lieux, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la saisir au poignet en ne cachant bien sûr pas son plaisir de l'avoir surprise._

_\- Hum…_

_\- Ahhhh ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Et puis zut ! S'écria Cassiopeia rageuse que son entreprise ait échouée._

_Voyant l'état des barreaux, Shaco conscient qu'il ne pouvait la remettre dans la même cellule, la força à le suivre. Les cachots de même qualité risqueraient de ne pas être suffisant pour elle, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à l'enfermer dans une autre sorte d'endroit... Vous voyez sûrement de quel genre non ?_

**Fin du chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Hello, je ne sais pas si l'histoire vous plaît ou non, dans tout les cas je suis quand même contente qu'elle soit lu ^^. Je vous avouerais qu'en fait le pairing est vraiment très étrange, cependant ça me semblait être drôle, donc je l'ai testé. Ah et désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop les flash back... vu qu'il y en a justement un qui prend la plus grosse partie du chapitre un et qui déborde un peu beaucoup sur le chapitre deux.

Sur-ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre II  
**

_Voyant l'état des barreaux, Shaco conscient qu'il ne pouvait la remettre dans la même cellule, la força à le suivre. Les cachots de même qualité risqueraient de ne pas être suffisant pour elle, il ne lui restait donc plus que de l'enfermer dans une autre sorte d'endroit..._

_Shaco toujours la main sur le poignet de Cassiopeia, l'amena au fond du couloir Est de l'étage, pour ensuite ouvrir de sa main libre, la porte du fond._

_La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, se divisait en deux parties. Le fond de celle-ci était fermé par de gros barreaux d'argents, un métal résistant aux attaques acides et diminuant les pouvoirs liés à la lumière de la lune. Un lieu idéal pour retenir les mages comme Cassiopeia. Celle-ci à la vue de ce qu'il l'attendait, essaya d'attendrir Shaco._

_\- Mais, mais je n'ai même pas réussi à m'échapper, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me changer de cachot ? S'il te plaît, je veux retourner dans une cellule normale, je te promets de ne plus essayer de partir. Je serai sage… Regarde donc l'état ce trou à rat ! Je suis sûr qu'un millier de vers grouillent sous cette terre! _

\- …

_Hélas pour notre héroïne, Shaco resta de marbre face à sa demande et la mit non sans qu'elle ne se débatte, dans la nouvelle cellule. Assis cette fois sur le sol, les jambes en tailleur, Shaco observa sa captive sans un mot. Ce qui bien sûr, ne manqua pas de rendre folle notre pauvre Cassiopeia une fois encore._

_\- Mais parle ! Parle ! Parle, tralalalala. Rah ! Espèce de carpe ! J'en ai marre de parler toute seule moi !_

\- …

_\- Et le voilà redevenue muet... Hé bien c'est sûr, tu n'es plus le bouffon du roi, mais le roi du silence, pff._

\- …

**OOOO**

_Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il l'avait changé de cellule, il était temps pour le bouffon d'aller rendre son rapport. _

_\- Reste calme, je reviens. _

_\- Oh ! Il parle enfin ! Youpi, c'est la fête, hallelujah !_

_Ne prenant pas en compte sa remarque, Shaco sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il savait qu'elle allait sans doute essayer une nouvelle tentative de fuite, mais bon, son rapport était attendu et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard._

_Pendant ce temps, Cassiopeia quoi que surprise par la soudaine prise de parole de son geôlier, ne perdit cependant pas pied. C'était là encore, une chance pour elle. N'ayant plus de magie et les barreaux étant faits d'argent, elle ne pouvait user du même stratagème que la dernière fois._

_Réfléchissant aussi vite que lui permettait sa matière grise et ses substances blanches, Cassiopeia opta finalement pour une fuite souterraine.__Et c'est avec ses mains qu'elle se mit à creuse la terre qui composait le mur du fond de sa cellule. Malheureusement pour elle, Cassiopeia n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur un amas de vers bien gluant, qui lui firent retirer ses membres aussi vite que si elle s'était prise un coup de jus et cria ensuite tout le dégoût et la peur que lui inspiraient ces immondes êtres roses. _

_A l'entente d'un son strident, Shaco qui venait tout juste de rentrer, rappliqua devant Cassiopeia, tout en se demandant quelle bêtise encore sa captive avait faite._

_\- Toi, pourquoi as-tu as crié ?_

_\- Ah, mais regarde, regarde, regarde, regarde ça !? Hurla-t-elle complètement paniquée, tout en s'éloignant le plus possible du mur du fond._

_\- Oh, tu as encore essayé de t'échapper à ce que je vois, dit-il en remarquant sa captive le visage et les mains recouverts de terre._

_\- Mais non ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Débarrasse-moi de ça !_

_Shaco ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi démente, se demanda pendant l'espace d'un moment si la folie du personnage ne l'avait pas rendu délirante, quand soudain, il remarqua au grand soulagement de Cassiopeia, le tas de vers qui s'était incrusté à l'endroit dans lequel elle avait commencé à creuser._

\- …

_\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ! Je n'aime pas ça, j'en ai même horreur. Enlève-moi tout de suite de cette cellule, __mets moi autre part, n' importe où je m'en fiche, mais pas là._

_\- Je trouve que ces invertébrés te ressemble, je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur._

_\- Tu te fiches de moi ! ? Nous n'avons pas la même classe, et puis je te signal que je ne me prélasse pas dans la boue moi !_

_\- Ton corps recouvert de terre prouve pourtant le contraire._

_Ne trouvant nul autre argument en sa faveur, Cassiopeia exprima sa colère en tapant de la queue._

_Shaco plus qu'amusé par la tournure que prenait les évènements, ne put cacher son rictus à sa captive. _

_\- Ah bah bien ! Monsieur se marre de ma situation maintenant !_

\- …

_\- Décidément, ce personnage était bien intéressant, pensa Shaco tout juste quelque seconde avant que Cassiopeia n'éternue bruyamment. _

_\- Rah, je hais cette poussière! J'ai bien peur que la terre ne se venge sur moi maintenant … Râla la jeune femme, en se frottant le nez avec les manches de ses habilles maintenant devenus des haillons. _

_Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, c'était bien un luxe de pouvoir se moucher, alors imaginez même pas ce que c'était que de prendre soin de ses vêtements. Hélas pour le bouffon, les bruits de reniflements étaient maintenant remplacer par de monstrueux sons de trompettes._

_Agacé, Shaco fini par prendre à contrecœur la parole._

_\- Approche._

_\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu me veux quoi ? Lui demanda-elle méfiante.  
_

\- …

_\- Pff, c'est bon je viens, dit Cassiopeia tout en se collant contre les barreaux. Bon, tu me veux quoi ? Dit la créature avant de se moucher de plus belle._

_A ces mots, Shaco sortit de l'une de ses poches, un mouchoir et l'approcha du visage de sa captive, puis essuya toute la saleté qu'il le pouvait, avant d'ensuite donner le mouchoir à Cassiopeia._

_\- Ça devrait aller mieux, maintenant. Dors, il se fait tard._

_Dans un premier temps surprise par le geste de son geôlier, la jeune femme resta un moment immobile, avant de finalement lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils ni de son aide, pour ensuite se coller de plus belle aux barreaux et au bout de quelque heure finir par se laisser border par les bras de Morphée._

_Le bouffon, sa principale occupation maintenant endormie, tourna la tête pour ensuite poser sa joue droite sur la table, ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées. _

_**OOOOO**_

_Et alors que les oreilles du pauvre Shaco commençaient tout juste à prendre plaisir au silence qu'avait laissé Cassiopeia dans son sommeil, il entendit d'étranges gémissements. Quel était encore ce bruit ? Non… Était-elle encore en train d'essayer de s'enfuir ? Exaspéré, mais néanmoins toujours curieux de ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore faire, Shaco ouvrit les paupières. _

_\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?_

_Shaco était décidément tombé sur un bien étrange spécimen…quoi qu'un peu stupide non ? Enfin, qui donc s'amuserait à tenter de s'échapper d'une prison, en essayant de passer entre les barreaux de sa cellule, pour finalement de se retrouvé les joues écrasés entre ceux-ci…_

_\- J'essayais de m'enfuir par les barreaux tiens, ça ne se voit pas assez ?!_

_\- Ils sont ensorcelés, je croyais que tu le savais._

_\- Je le sais ! Je voulais quand même essayer, mais je ne savais pas comment ils allaient réagir et quand j'ai tenté de passer ma tête, les grilles se sont resserrées !_

_\- Et tu continues d'essayer devant moi ? La taquina le bouffon._

\- … _Non je suis coincée imbécile de clown… Aide-moi !_

_Sans demander son reste, Shaco prit un malin plaisir à se lever pour aller « aider » Cassiopeia à sortir sa tête des barreaux. Et il commença sa précieuse aide tout d'abord en empoigna l'une des barres de métal de sa main droite et posa la paume de son autre main sur le front de sa captive, puis d'un coup sec, mais néanmoins puissant, il poussa le crâne de sa prisonnière. La force qu'il y avait mit était telle, que le corps de la pauvre jeune femme partie violemment se cogner contre le mur du fond._

_\- Ai! Ça fait mal, T'es givré ou quoi !_

_Ne pouvant plus se retenir de l'embêter encore plus, le bouffon désigna de son index gauche, l'amas de vers dans lequel le corps de Cassiopeia s'était cogné. Ah, que cela était drôle de voir sur son visage le dégout que lui inspirer ces vers. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais._

**OOOO **

Plus les jours passaient et plus Cassiopeia redoublait d'ingéniosité vis-à-vis de ses plans d'évasions.

Shaco de son côté, s'amusait toujours autant à lui rendre la vie plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais lors du sixième jour de captivité, alors que Cassiopeia s'était encore endormie de fatigue, il eut soudain une idée.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Au prochain chapitre si vous ne vous êtes pas fait mordre par une fée :p.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Coucou ^^, juste pour vous dire que j'aime le pollen, c'est tellement romantique d'éternuer sans cesse! Bon mes plaintes faites juste parce que ça fait du bien de se plaindre mwahaha, passons à l'écriture.

Je suis un peu en retard pour le chapitre snif, du coup je m'excuse. J'aurais sans doute dû attendre un peu avant de poster ma fic sur league of alors que j'étais déjà sur un autre projet dans le fandom d'Harry Potter, ( dont la fin en passant me donner pas mal de fil à retordre) du coup je suis souvent à la ramasse pour les délai de "postage".

Et donc pour prévenir = Parce que c'est pas gentil de trop faire attendre, je vous informe donc je ne pourrait pas prévoir le délai de sortie des prochains chapitres. J'essayerai néanmoins de me tenir à deux ou trois semaine d'intervalle.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre III**

\- Hum, c'est le matin tralala… Tiens, le bouffon fait encore semblant de dormir… Hého? Hého! Lui cria-t-elle tout en faisant vibrer les barreaux de ses poignes. Debout bouffon ! dabout, dabout, dabout ! Rajouta-t-elle en tapant de la queue.

Pas de réaction… C'était quoi son problème ?! Hum, serait-ce donc encore une opportunité pour elle ? Hum, hum… Cela paraissait vraiment trop beau… Roh et puis zut, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Suspicieuse, mais toujours autant déterminée à s'évader, Cassiopeia s'approcha des barreaux qui à son grand étonnement s'ouvrèrent sous son poids. Hein ? La cellule n'était-elle pas verrouillée ? Elle avait pourtant juré avoir vu le bouffon tourner la clé avant d'aller s'asseoir. Non, Shaco lui tendait sûrement un piège… Encore ? Pourquoi aurait-il ouvert la cellule pendant son sommeil ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Non vraiment aucun. Sans doute avait-il fait cela pour encore pouvoir lui courir après… Mais s'il croyait pouvoir l'avoir comme ça, il se trompait lourdement. Il lui avait laissé une trop grosse ouverture et elle allait en profiter pour réellement lui échapper !

Elle tendit la queue, la glissa dans le trousseau de son geôlier et le ramena vers elle, pour ensuite serpenter prudemment le long du couloir. Personne n'était aux aguets. Tous les gardent dormait d'un sommeil étrangement profond, comme si on leur avait fait boire un somnifère. Etait-ce la encore une ruse de Shaco ? Oh et puis soit ! Une fois enfin sortie de cette maudite prison, Cassiopeia put enfin contempler pour la première fois depuis des jours, les étoiles. Ah, l'air frai lui avait tellement manqué ! C'était une chance pour elle que la prison, par sécurité avait été construite à au moins deux cents mètres de toute habitation. Mais même si c'était tentant d'y aller s'y réfugier, le risque était trop grand. Démacia serait sûrement le premier endroit où le bouffon allait la chercher et c'est pour cela que Cassiopeia prit le chemin de la forêt.

Le village où s'étaient établis ses coéquipiers, était à un peu plus d'une semaine de Démacia, mais là bas au moins, elle serait plus en sûreté qu'ici.

**OOOOO**

Ça y est, son plan avait marché. Elle s'en était sous doute rendu compte, mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de mordre à pleine dent, l'opportunité qui s'était offerte à elle.

Il était temps. Doucement Shaco se releva et s'étira. Les bras levés vers le plafond, il bailla. Maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé s'enfuir, la traque pouvait enfin recommencer.

**OOOOO**

Cassiopeia quoi qu'inquiète de ne pas avoir encore vue Shaco, mais néanmoins fière et heureuse d'avoir enfin pu s'échapper de la prison, se félicita. Un peu essoufflée par son effort, la jeune femme s'arrêta un moment et repris son souffle, si le bouffon n'était pas encore la, c était qu'il était peut-être occupé ailleurs, alors autant qu'elle en profite. Son pouls maintenant revenu à la normale, Cassiopeia, leva la tête.

La forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la rassurait par son odeur de pin, ainsi que par le chant des insectes. Elle avait toujours aimé se retrouver seule en ces endroits verts. Et alors qu'elle appréciait le cadre qui l'entourait, un petit vent espiègle vint jouer avec les branches tout en emportant avec lui, quelque feuille pour compagnon. Mais heureusement pour nous, le temps n'est pas figé C'est pourquoi la lumière du jour laissa enfin place au crépuscule. Le ciel fut alors envahit par une douce couleur orange. Cassiopeia, s'était laissée distraire et le temps ne l'avait pas attendu, elle devait trouver un endroit où se reposer pour le soir. Le froid de la nuit n'était pas tendre avec ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête.

Cassiopeia, trop occupée et pressée par la recherche d'un abri, n'avait pas prêtée attention à une étrange aura émanant d'un buisson se trouvant non loin de sa position.

Ce karma provenait en fait du clown, qui l'avait pisté depuis qu'elle avait quitté Démacia. En vérité, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il aurait pu s'emparer de ce petit bout de femme qu'il poursuivait, mais l'observer se débrouiller seule dans la forêt, lui procurait un tel amusant, qu'il rallongeait volontairement la dite « le jeu ».

De son côté, la jeune femme n'ayant toujours pas trouvée de cachette pour la nuit, s'éloigna et s'enfonça un peu plus encore en la demeure des arbres. Serpentent entre les brindilles et les petits cailloux gris du sol, maintenant humide à cause de l'approche imminente de l'obscurité, Cassiopeia finit par enfin arriver aux alentours d'un cours d'eau. Sans se faire prier plutôt deux fois qu'une, la créature se pencha et s'abreuva du liquide bienfaiteur.

L'étendue était nourrie par une chute d'eau. Sans doute le lac prenait-il sa source de celle-ci, qui elle-même venait d'un autre cours d'eau. Et peut-être que si elle remontait cette chute, Cassiopeia pourrait trouver quelque chose… Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença alors son escalade.

A quelque pas de là, Shaco observait toujours. En la voyant grimper avec autant de maladresse, le fou avait tout d'abord cru qu'elle allait au bout d'un moment abandonner et redescendre, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'était accrochée et lorsqu'elle allait finalement atteindre le sommet, il la vit chuter.

Était-elle morte ou juste assommée par le choc ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et c'était d'aller examiner le corps. Jugeant désormais inutile de se cacher, Shaco s'avança, mais ne trouva aucun signe de la jeune femme. Où avait-elle donc atterrit ? Hum étrange… C'est finalement qu'en se rapprochant du pied de la chute et en cherchant de plus en plus méticuleusement, qu'il vit une ombre derrière l'eau tombante. Intrigué, il plongea et malgré le courant, il s'avança et traversa le filet d'eau, pour découvrir ensuite la petite caverne qui était cachée derrière et dans laquelle Cassiopeia était tombée.

Trempé, il sortit alors non sans effort de l'eau et se hissa dans la grotte, repris son souffle l'espace d'un instant, puis se dirigea vers le corps de Cassiopeia et vérifia son pouls. Son index et son majeur gauche collé contre le cou de la jeune femme, Shaco sentit les pulsassions d'un cœur en vie. A ce moment là, Shaco ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir soulagé qu'elle ait survécu, ou être inquiet qu'elle ait perdu connaissance. Et tandis que le bouffon s'était perdu dans son dilemme, Cassiopeia émergea lentement. La sentant soudainement reprendre conscience et ne tenant pas à ce que son ex captive ne le voit et ne soupçonne sa présence, le clown plongea de nouveau puis alla se cacher derrière quelque arbuste.

Cassiopeia avait fait une assez grosse chute et il n'était pas étonnant que sa tête lui fasse maintenant un mal de chien. Non sans difficulté, elle ouvra les yeux et se redressa. Rah, elle y était pourtant presque arrivée, pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle soit si maladroite ! Quelle misère ! Hélas il n'était pas vraiment l'heure de se plaindre, car le soleil semblait bientôt vouloir aller se coucher et Cassiopeia n'avait toujours pas trouvée de cachette. Trop occupée à se focaliser sur la défaite qu'elle avait eu fasse à la paroi rocheuse, elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit de l'eau se propager, ni remarquer l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne mit cependant pas autant de temps qu'on ne pourrait le croire, pour remarquer qu'elle était désormais en sécurité pour la nuit. Trop heureuse et soulagée d'avoir enfin un endroit où passer la nuit à l'abri des affreux animaux de la forêt, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir comme un bébé.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle se rendit compte de la chose.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et la jeune femme avait apparemment récupérer tous les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait perdu à l'élaboration de ses anciens plans d'évasion. Émergeant lentement de son long sommeille, Cassiopeia prit alors conscience d'une chose. Son ventre gargouillait tel un troll en colère, il avait faim et elle aussi, soit dit en passant. Ah, et dire qu'elle avait seulement atteint la rivière serpentine… Il lui faudrait sûrement encore deux jours minimum pour atteindre Noxus et il lui fallait des forces si elle tenait à garder la cadence.

Oui, il était hélas venu le temps pour elle d'aller cueillir quelque fruit. Hélas, car s'il fallait nommer une chose que Cassiopeia détestait par-dessus, c'était bien la cueillette… Non mais vous imaginez ça vous ? La méchante haineuse Cassiopeia, reconnue pour sa malice et en second plan sa maladresse, cueillir gentiment et naïvement des fruits, des baies et des petites jonquilles ? A peine avait-elle cette pensée que son ventre se tordit de nouveau… Décidément, il ne lui laissait plus vraiment le choix et pour lui, elle allait détruire sa précieuse réputation.

Après avoir vérifié deux, voire trois fois qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours, Cassiopeia sortit et s'aventura de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, à la recherche de nourriture. Imaginant déjà le moment où elle devrait grimper aux arbres afin de se nourrir, Cassiopeia soupira et… soupira encore plus fort que la première fois.

Heureusement pour elle, Shaco le temps d'une nuit, s'était tenu non loin de la caverne et c'était sur l'une des branches d'un gros conifère qu'il s'était affaissé. Comme à son habitude, il ne dormit pas complètement et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il entendit aux alentours de midi, un étrange grognement venant de la grotte. Quel était ce bruit ? Le bouffon réfléchit un moment avant de remarquer que son ex captive avait sortie la tête ainsi que son tronc de la caverne, tout en se tenant le ventre… Non… Quand même pas… Et alors qu'il se demandait comment un ventre pouvait produire un tel bruit de par la faim, son corps avait agi malgré lui.

La jeune femme n'était toujours pas complètement sortie de sa cachette que le bouffon était déjà en train de la distancer. A peine avait-elle eut le temps de se hisser hors de la caverne, que le bouffon avait déjà décroché plusieurs fruits, afin de les placer aux pieds de chacun des arbres auxquelles ils étaient accrochés. Et alors qu'il déposa le dernier fruit qu'il avait en main, il entendit la queue de Cassiopeia serpenter nerveusement sur le sol. Fissa, le bouffon retourna se cacher.

Peut-être croirait-elle que tous ces fruits tombés du ciel, étaient la récompense de tous ses efforts d'évasion, ou peut être croirait-elle qu'elle était tout simplement chanceuse. Le bouffon jubilait, quelle serait donc la réaction de sa proie. Ahhh, qu'elle se dépêche donc d'arriver !

Et tandis que Shaco souriait mesquinement de derrière sa cachette, Cassiopeia arriva enfin. De son buisson, il regardait alors celle qui l'amusait tant, découvrir avec joie les fruits qu'il avait cueillit à son attention.

Cassiopeia ne s'était pas levée de sitôt ce jour là et c'était pour cela qu'à son réveil, son ventre l'avait autant grondé. Portée par la faim, la jeune créature s'était aventurée assez loin de sa caverne, jusqu'à enfin tomber sur ce qui semblait être de la chance. Sur le sol, au pied de chaque arbre, des fruits de toutes sortes semblaient être tombés de leurs branches. Trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à grimper pour se nourrir, Cassiopeia ne se questionna pas plus longtemps et s'empressa de les ramasser.

La jeune femme trop affamée, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se sustenter. Même si cela devait se faire au beau milieu des bois, son ventre avait de toute façon trop attendu et il était maintenant temps pour lui d'avoir ce qu'il lui réclamait depuis un petit moment déjà.

S'affaissant sans grâce avec ses fruits sur le sol, la jeune femme commença alors son repas. Elle engloutit ainsi jusqu'au moins huit fruits, avant de soudainement se rendre compte d'une chose. Comment certaines baies avaient-elles pu tomber alors qu'elles n'étaient pas encore mûres ? Si c'était les animaux, ils les auraient mangés… Non, ce n'étaient vraisemblablement pas eux, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça, mais qui ? Et alors qu'elle se relever, sa queue glissa sur un étrange objet.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que l'avancement de l'aventure de notre très chère Cassio vous plaît ! N'hésitez surtout pas à acheter nos t-shirt Cassio love love sur la boutique fictive en ligne: www. . !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Hello gameurs et gameuses, après quelque jours de combat acharnés contre le temps, l'orthographe et la démotivation, je clame haut et fort ma victoire qui se conduit en ce jour, par un nouveaux chapitre!

Merci pour vos reviews... Grâce à vous, je me suis rappeler que je n'avais pas encore fini cette fic =). Pour une raison obscure, mon esprit l'avait jeté aux oubliettes . Allé! Bonne lecture ! Poutou poutou et zou!

* * *

**Chapitre IV : **

Une clochette s'était accrochée sur l'une des écailles de la jeune femme. L'objet avait en fait été enlevé d'une coiffe de bouffon par Shaco, dans le but de poursuivre plus discrètement sa cible. Malheureusement pour lui, le grelot sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, s'était échappé du petit sac dans lequel il la gardait avec toutes les autres. Et pour son plus grand désarroi, Cassiopeia avait reconnu cet objet. Toutefois, même si elle savait très bien à qui appartenait la clochette, la jeune femme avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bouffon n'avait pas agi pendant sa perte de conscience. Que de questions se bousculèrent alors dans la tête de notre très chère Cassiopeia, et si c'était pour se moquer d'elle qu'il l'avait laissé tranquille depuis tout ce temps ? Se sentait-il si supérieure à elle, qu'il pensait pouvoir la ramener quand il le voulait ? Et puis quoi encore !

Discrètement, la jeune femme avec l'aide de sa queue, recouvrit de terre ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Il ne fallait pas que Shaco soit au courant qu'elle savait pour lui. Si le but du bouffon était de se moquer d'elle, alors il allait bien être surpris. Parole de Cassiopéia !

Portée par la malice, la jeune femme élabora alors en l'espace de quelque instant, un plan machiavélique. Elle allait retourner au lac et tombera malencontreusement dedans. Elle fera alors semblant de ne pas savoir nager, mais arrivera néanmoins à « miraculeusement », rejoindre la terre ferme, pour ensuite feindre s'évanouir. Le Clown finira bien par se montrer à un moment ou à un autre, s'il voulait vérifier sa mort et c'est la qu'elle agira. Ah ! Son plan était vraiment démoniaque !

**OOOOOO**

\- Ah… Merci…

Pauvre Cassiopéia, son projet était littéralement tombé à l'eau. Tout était pratiquement « parfait », mais dans sa tête seulement. Et tout ça à cause d'un imprévu. Sûre d'elle, Cassiopeia s'était rendue au milieu du lac, là où elle n'avait plus pied, ce fut là son erreur. Les crampes peuvent vraiment nous empoisonner la vie et même nous mettre en danger, surtout lorsque l'on en attrape une dans l'eau

Heureusement pour elle, Shaco la suivait toujours. Et lorsqu'il la vit se débattre dans l'eau tel un hérisson ne savant pas nager, il agit en conséquence sans toutefois prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Son corps avait une fois de plus bougé avant son cerveau. Plongeant à son tour dans l'eau froide du lac, il nagea jusqu'à la jeune femme qui avait entretemps commencé à couler. L'attrapant par la taille, le bouffon la remonta alors à la surface. Cautionnant le côté pratique, il lui saisit le bras gauche, le passer derrière son cou et se dirigea vers la terre.

Une fois arrivé non sans mal sur la terre ferme, Shaco déposa le corps inerte de Cassiopéia, puis complètement épuisé, se laissa tomber sur le sol. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, le bouffon de ses longs doigts fins, prit le pouls de la jeune femme. Il décélérait de plus en plus. Ne perdant alors pas plus de temps, il se mit à genoux et posa ses paumes contre la poitrine de Cassiopéia, pour ensuite tenter de la sauver par un massage cardiaque. Alternant pression et bouche à bouche, le bouffon réussit finalement à lui faire recraché l'eau qui avait commencé à s'installer dans les poumons de la jeune femme.

Et alors que le clown maintenant soulagé, était sur le point de se retirer dans les buissons, Cassiopeia reprit connaissance. Trop heureuse d'être encore en vie et désormais hors de danger, elle s'accrocha soudainement à la première chose qu'elle vit : Shaco.

Surprit par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, le bouffon mit un temps avant de réagir. Et lorsqu'il reprit enfin la possession de tous ses moyens, il repoussa brutalement Cassiopéia, qui tomba alors en plein sur les fesses. Et c'est là qu'elle se prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Voulant l'aider Shaco refoula sa gêne et se rapprocha d'elle, puis lui frappa pas moins de trois fois dans le dos.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, merci.

\- …

\- Tu vas me remettre en prison maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé? Lui demanda-t-elle alors suspecte.

\- …

\- Tu as vraiment cru que je n'étais pas au courant de ton petit manège ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand est-ce que tu me suis hein ?

\- …

\- Les fruits, c'était toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Je vais te frapper ! le provoqua-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- …

Cassiopeia ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait. Il était plus bizarre et plus tordu qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Dans tous les cas, il se jouait d'elle, c'était inéluctable. Il se foutait d'elle, et ce sans même le cacher. Et tout ça l'énervait au plus au point. Non mais pour qui se prenait cette espèce de bouffon sadique ? S'il croyait qu'elle allait se laisser faire sans agir, il se trompait lourdement et elle allait le prouver. Mais alors que sa main entreprit le chemin d'une gifle, Shaco s'empara de ses poignets et les bloqua derrière son dos.

C'était ça que Shaco cherchait. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une proie qui lui résistait. Et le fait qu'elle se débatte encore de toutes ses forces, tout en sachant que jamais sa force physique ne pourrait égaler la sienne, lui procurait une intense satisfaction. Et tandis qu'il s'abandonnait à l'amusement de la situation, il ne se rendit pas compte de son geste. Trop étonnée de ce qui venait de se passer, la jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'enfin elle reprit ses esprits, le fou lui tira la langue pour ensuite détaler aussi vite qu'un lapin qu'on venait de libérer.

Hum, tout cela était-il réellement arrivé ? Non, pas possible, impossible. C'était sûrement une hallucination, ou du moins un truc dans le genre, Cassiopeia en était sûre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Si c'était encore une de ses blagues pourries… Ah ! Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait le don de la mettre en rogne. M'enfin, dans tous les cas, il n'était plus là et elle était maintenant libre.

**OOOOO**

Ça y est, elle était enfin arrivée en ville. Et de tout le chemin, elle n'avait pas vu le bouffon. Etait-ce un bon signe ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais tout ce qui comptait désormais, était de savoir quel jour on était. Quinze avril, lui avait répondu une citadine. Cassiopeia était effondrée. Quinze avril, se répéta-t-elle. Elle avait manqué son tour aux jeux et ses compagnons ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Quinze avril répéta-t-elle encore une fois tout en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Avaient-ils perdus à cause de son absence ? S'étaient-ils demandé si elle les avait trahis ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était déjà devant la porte de la taverne, dans laquelle ses compagnons avaient l'habitude de se rendre.

\- Ahaha ! Ah la vôtre ! Entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- J'avoue que pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas là ces deux là, c'était assez agréable. S'exclama Talon.

\- Et qui avait raison ?

\- Hum … Je te le dirais bien, mais… Bon d'accord. Bien joué Darius.

\- Merci merci Mlle Leblanc.

\- Tiens, en y repensant, vous vous souvenez de quand elle s'était blessée en se coinçant les écailles dans la boue, pendant qu'on combattait le Nashor ? Se moqua Vladimir.

\- Ahaha ! Ah oui, Et aussi la fois où l'autre fou avait assommé tous ses coéquipiers alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de remporter la partie, tout ça juste pour « voir s'il pouvait nous finir à lui seul », et qu'au final c'est nous qui avons gagné !

\- De vrais catastrophes naturelles ces deux là, je vous assure !

\- Ouais, ce quatre contre quatre était bien sympa. Le plan de Poppy à vraiment bien fonctionné. Et dire qu'on a dû s'allier à l'autre équipe, juste pour que ces deux pas doués ne soient pas de la partie. Dit Talon.

\- Mais tu avoueras que même si nous avons perdu, c'était nettement plus amusant qu'avec Cassiopeia la maladroite et Shaco le fou. Ils faisaient tellement n'importe quoi que le mieux, c'était de les ignorer voir de les considérer comme hors service. Rétorqua Darius.

\- Moi j'admire un peu Garen. Vous vous rendez compte, il a quand même réussi à convaincre l'autre bouffon d'aller traquer notre petite Cassiopeia le temps d'un jeu, sous la garantis de le faire participer plus souvent au combat et tout ça juste pour avoir un moment tranquille ? Je les plains… Ahaha !

Minute… Cassiopeia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non … Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Non, non, non ! Ils n'avaient pas pu. Pas eux quand même ! Elle qui avait peur qu'ils ne la grondent encore plus fort que d'habitude… Et elle les retrouvait tous à la taverne, se moquer d'elle et de son soit disant ravisseur, tout en apprenant que tout ça avait été orchestré par les deux équipes ! C'était quoi ce gros bordel ? C'était quoi cette grosse foutaise ? S'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, ils auraient quand même pu lui dire en face non ? Elle était maladroite et un peu beaucoup casse pied ça, elle le savait plus que quiconque, mais s'ils lui en avaient parlé, elle se serait sans doute mise en retrait… Ils lui avaient fait subir tout ce petit manège juste pour se débarrasser d'elle et de Shaco un moment… Elle devait se calmer. Elle n'allait pas leur laisser la joie de la voir triste d'avoir été abandonnée. Toute sa dignité ne tenait qu'à un fil et elle allait maintenant leur montrer qu'elle valait mieux qu'eux tout réunis.

\- Bonsoir, avait-elle souhaité tout en poussant la porte de la taverne.

L'étonnement se lisait sur leur visage, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la revoir de sitôt. Shaco n'avait apparemment pas bien fait son travail, il aurait dû l'occuper au moins encore un jour de plus. Voilà ce que c'était que de confier ne serait-ce qu'une petite tâche à un bouffon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'ait rien entendu de leur petite discussion. Et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de feinter s'inquiéter pour elle, la jeune femme parla.

\- Je sais ce que vous avaient fait. Je sais ce que vous avaient tous comploté. Commença-t-elle calmement.

\- On peut tout expliquer, tenta Leblanc.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… En fait non, il n'est pas utile de vous donnez cette peine, j'ai tout entendu.

Cassiopeia respira alors un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Elle allait désormais leur montrer que leur coup ne l'avait pas le moins du monde touché et ensuite s'en aller la tête haute. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais vous savez, si vous me l'aviez demandé, j'aurais sans doute pu accepter de me retirer du combat… Peut être en rechignant un peu je l'admets, mais j'aurais toutefois concédé à votre requête.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, ni le moindre geste de leur part, elle s'en alla. Mais à peine avait-elle refermée la porte, qu'un Léger « Hum » se fit entendre.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Je peux t'aider à te venger si tu le souhaite, avait murmuré une voix qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre.

**Fin du chapitre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Hello les gens! Oui j'ai encore tardé ohoh parce que j'ai rencontré monsieur le père noël en chemin ! Et le truc c'est qu'il avait fait un accident et tous ces cadeaux sont tombés, j'ai dû l'aider... Bref, voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère que la fin vous plaira ^^. C'est un petit chapitre pour conclure les péripétie des deux bouf... pardon des deux compères =).

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Elle sursauta. Que faisait-il donc ici ? Ne l'avait-il pas laissé tranquille après ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt ? A moins que… Ah D'accord, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il lui proposait. Et alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, une image fit soudainement irruption dans sa tête. Tout à coup gêné et en même temps furieuse, la jeune femme ignora le fou et continua son chemin, c'était hélas sans compter sur le bouffon, qui l'a suivi malgré elle.

\- Tu comptes encore me suivre pendant longtemps ? Ce n'est pas que tu commences à me souler, mais tu commences sérieusement à me souler.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma proposition.

\- … Va au diable, satané clown.

\- J'irais peut-être le voir lorsque tu m'auras donné ta réponse.

\- Oh, mais tente-moi donc encore une fois… Tu crois sincèrement que j'allais retourner là-bas après tous mes efforts, pour me ridiculiser encore plus auprès d'une bande de sale cons, qui, je te le rappelle au passage, sont aussi mes « collègues » …

\- Justement très chère, lâches-toi donc, je serais ravis de t'y aider. La provoqua le fou.

\- … Bien sûr oui … T'es qu'un pauvre déjanté du ciboulot, je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qui te prend de parler autant ? Hein ? Toi, eux et puis encore ça … Je vais finir par devenir aussi taré que toi, t'es content ? Vas t'en maintenant avant que je ne te passe ma colère dessus.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ça ?

\- Mais oui, de ça, quand on était près du lac stupide spécimen !? Éclata-t-elle furibonde. Tu crois que j'allais oublier ton petit manège ? Et puis pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Je suis vraiment curieuse de le savoir maintenant que j'y repensant.

Shaco savait de quoi elle voulait parler, il y avait pensé depuis le moment où il l'avait quitté, la laissant seule dans la forêt. La taquiner, l'embêter, tout ça l'amusait énormément et il ne pouvait se le cacher plus longtemps. Lui, le fou, avait enfin trouvé une proie digne de son besoin de rire et de farce. La tourner en bourrique était simplement devenu son passe-temps favoris.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas pourtant. Que t'aurais-je bien fait dans la forêt ?

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Je parle de ça !

\- Hum ? Non vraiment je ne vois pas du tout.

\- Mais de ça là ! Insista-t-elle désespérée.

\- Tu parles de…

Shaco tout en parlant s'était rapprocher d'elle et leur deux visages étaient maintenant à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sans finir sa phrase, le bouffon embrassa alors Cassiopeia.

\- Ça ? Acheva-t-il après avoir mis fin à son baiser.

\- …

\- Hum …

\- Je vais te tuer… le menaça la jeune femme.

\- Faire quoi donc ?

\- Ça… Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer !

\- Tiens donc, je crois savoir qu'on est enfin arrivés devant chez toi, tu m'invites ?

\- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question !

\- Mais à peine eut-elle tourné la clé que Shaco s'introduisit dans son appartement.

\- Hé ! Sors de chez moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Humm, non.

\- … Sort de chez moi maintenant où… Tiens, depuis tu parles autant toi ?

\- …

\- Ah monsieur a reperdu sa langue à ce que je vois. Bon pousse toi que je puisse rentrer chez moi…

\- Je ne parle que lorsque j'en ai envie et à qui j'ai envie vois-tu. Lui répondit-il d'un sourire carnassier tout en la laissant passer.

\- Oui oui c'est ça. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, quoique c'est en fait, tout à fait le cas, mais je souhaiterais me reposer … Et c'est bien à cause de toi que je suis autant crevée, alors veux-tu bien partir de chez moi, je te prie ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu veux que je parte sans m'être fait proposer un thé ? Alalala ! Quelle impolitesse… Braya le fou.

\- Bon bon, ça va ! tu me laisseras tranquille après ça j'espère.

\- Bien sûr, tu as ma parole.

\- Bon et bien entre, abdiqua Cassiopeia vaincue.

L'appartement était en fait un studio comportant deux parties. Il y avait dans la partie gauche un lit double, qui longeait le mur du fond et d'un bureau collé à la tête du lit remplaçant probablement une table de nuit. En face du pied du lit, se tenait une grande armoire qui laissait dépasser quelque vêtement et sous-vêtement. La partie droite quant à elle, était en grande partie une petite cuisine se composant de deux plaques chauffantes, d'un four et d'un petit frigo. Une petite table rectangulaire accompagnée de quatre chaises, permettaient de voir la nette séparation des deux parties du studio. La salle de bain quant à elle, se situait derrière la porte se trouvant sur la gauche de l'entrée de l'appartement. Tous les meubles de l'habitat de la jeune femme étaient simples, sans fantaisie et fait de bois.

\- Et bien, c'est bien désordonné ici, un phacochère serait-il passé te rendre visite entre temps ? Se moqua le Shaco, l'œil fixé sur l'armoire.

\- Oui, humm, attend voir… Ce porc, ce ne serait pas toi par hasard ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Elle lui avait cloué le bec. Décidément, ce petit bout de femme savait mordre.

\- Assied-toi, bois et va-t'en. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

**OOOOO**

\- Tu me soules.

\- Ah ?

\- … Bon dépêche-toi de finir ton thé, on nous attend à la taverne.

L'homme et la jeune femme mirent leur manteau, fermèrent la porte à clé, puis prirent la direction du nord. Il faisait froid dehors et tous les habitants s'étaient habillés en tenant compte de la température. L'hiver était là.

\- Tiens, voilà notre couple. S'était exclamé Katarina.

\- Hum, bonsoir à toi aussi très chère sœur. La salua Cassiopeia.

\- Hé bien, on vous aura attendu, vous avez exactement quatorze minutes et vingt neuves secondes de retard. Râla Morgana.

\- …

\- Toujours aussi bavard ce fou à ce que je vois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Draven. Il est en rogne depuis qu'il a dû finir son thé en quatrième vitesse. Dit Cassiopeia.

\- N'empêche, vous deux… Personne n'y aurait cru. Non sérieusement… Et puis d'abord comment vous en êtes venue à … Enfin…

\- Hum, je vois ce que tu veux dire Kat. Tu es sûr de vouloir l'entendre ? Parce que c'est une assez longue histoire… Lui répondit sa sœur.

\- Raconte ? Demandèrent alors ses amis.

\- Hé bien figurez vous que…

**FIN.**

* * *

Voilou voilà! Fin fin de chez fin. Un peu bizarre de dire fin... je ne m'y ferais jamais snif. Allez aurevoir tout le monde =).


End file.
